Waiting For Her
by CandiiGal
Summary: Nagihiko had always loved Rima but she was with another man, Hotori Tadase. He was his best friend and his keeper of his secrets so naturally, he hid his feelings for her though believing that one day, she would be in his arms instead. RimaHiko/Two-shot.
1. Waiting For Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. The day that I own Shugo Chara would be the day when the world ends.**

**Pairings: Nagihiko X Rima**

**Ratings: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary: Nagihiko had always loved Rima but she was already with another man, Hotori Tadase. He was his best friend; his confider in his worries; his keeper of his secrets so naturally, he hid his feelings for her, but nonetheless, he believed that one day, she would be in his arms instead but all this began to fade when he received their wedding invitations.**

**Warning: Angst alert. Read at your own risk.**

**A/N: A sad, angsty RimaHiko fanfic that I was inspired to write by a clip I'd saw on YouTube. I'm sorry if some of you find this lengthy, but I've already tried to shorten it. This would be my lengthiest fanfic yet. I hope you would enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

***Updates*: I was reading through this story and realized it had a lot of grammatic errors so I decided to update it.  
**

* * *

Waiting For Her

Nagihiko sat at the Guardian's table, his hand, clenched into a tight ball with his head resting lazily on it. He observed the petite-looking girl, sitting diagonally in front of him, ran her fingers through her blonde waves as she giggled at something his best guy friend, Tadase, had said. He felt his heart gave a tight squeeze and let an inaudible sigh escape his lips.

He could not help feel nauseated at the scene before him. He wanted to run away, far, far away. He didn't think he could stand this any longer but nonetheless, he put on his usual facade of him being happy by putting on that smile of his, hiding away any other emotions behind that smile.

He knew that his best friend had had a crush on Rima. He could see it in those ruby-like eyes. He had that exact same sparkle when he was near Amu a while back ago. Nagihiko had to admit that he was jealous for he too, had a crush on the same blonde girl.

He had many times wanted to confess but he'd always chicken out at the last second. Maybe it was because of the countless of times that the boy with messy blonde hair had helped him that he had felt indebted. He decided to give in to him, for he, was his best friend who had first accepted his secret and decided to share it with him.

As much as he wanted her to be with him instead, he knew, though most of the time he tried to ignore the biting thought that she hated him, he decided to wait. Time will tell their tale and it would not be sweet.

He would wait for her, even though she hated him as he believed that she would one day be in his arms rather than the boy sitting beside her.

He squeezed his ochre eyes shut and let out a yawn with a stretch as he got out of his seat with Rhythm floating to his side, drawing the Guardian's attention.

"I have to go, see ya' later." he flashed his trademark smile and left without another word.

Thank god that drama was his forte or he would not have pulled off that act so easily. He sighed once more, walking to the nearest cherry blossom tree. He tilted his head and lifted his hand, capturing a few floating cherry blossom petals as he clenched his fist tightly.

He'd definitely wait for her.

* * *

Six years had flew past quickly and in a blink of an eye, it was already their prom night in their senior years. Naghiko stood in the dark corner of the school gym which was decorated by the Student Council and yours truly. He had decided to have his long and velvet hair tied up into a low pony-tail for once and was in a white tuxedo with an orange-brown undershirt that matched his sunset-looking eyes.

He observed the countless of people dancing to the slow song at the dance floor. Though they were inexperienced, he could feel the powerful emotions that the couples were putting into the dance and that was all that was needed to compensate their inexperience.

He looked across the dance floor and smiled.

Tadase was as popular as ever with the girls and being him, a kind-hearted soul, dared not to reject the girls' invitation to have a dance with him in fear of breaking their hearts thus leaving his official girlfriend, Rima, partnerless.

Yes, though it was hard enough to say, they were finally dating.

It would never fail to pain his heart whenever he thought back to Tadase's confession to Rima in Middle School in front of everyone. Though everyone cheered him on, no one expected the petite young blonde to accept his confession, much less, go out with him. He remembered that she had let out a small and meek 'yes' which caused his glass heart to shatter into a million pieces of shards of glass. He then proceeded to give his most convincing smile, congratulating her with a pat on her shoulder which she slapped away with a flick of her hand, causing his heart to ache even more.

They had very little interaction despite the fact that they were all in the Student Council since Middle School, everything had seemed to change the moment they graduated from Elementary School, nothing was ever the same again. Even when they passed each other in the hallway, they merely even give each other a nod of recognition or a decent greeting. They were more or less like complete strangers.

Every time he tried to talk to her, she would push him away, ignoring him, as per usual, filling his heart with so much sadness and every time she ignored or insulted him, he could feel the hole in his hear grew a little bigger. It was because of this that every day, he watched her from afar, watching her smile and laugh with Tadase. As long as she was happy and smiling, he would be okay with that— getting ignored by her.

But up till now, he was still waiting, still believing that one day, they would fall out of love; one day, she would be in his arms instead. Just one day...

He averted his attention to the girl with long, wavy blonde hair with a small frame who was standing near the punch bowl.

Her golden locks had finally grown out and became wavier, her body had blossomed like all the other girls and had its own unique curve. Though her appearance had changed, her golden aurulent eyes remained the same— sharp and piercing. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her elegant white gown; her long curls were restrained into a high pony-tail with a few locks of hair left dangling around.

He watched her let out a small inaudible sigh.

The usual sparkle in her eye had been missing for the past six years. The sparkle he always loved to see whenever she laughed and joked around with Amu and Yaya. It seemed to have died out over the years. Was she even happy with Tadase? It seemed to be more tiring and lonely to be with Tadase than to be alone by herself.

He frowned.

Subconsciously, he found himself walking towards the blonde. The next thing he knew, he was right in front of her with his heart pounding furiously.

"Looks like you're being neglected by Hotori-kun again," He remarked in an easy-going, teasing voice.

The sound of his gentle voice startled the blonde as she jerked her head back at him, her golden-honeyed eyes held surprise and another unreadable expression he could not decipher but she soon regain her poise, putting on her favourite stubborn pout and turned away with an 'hmph.'

"Shut up." she answered curtly, her head was turned away from him, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He lifted his hand in front of her, giving his favorite smile, flashing his pearly white teeth.

Her head shot right back at him, for a second there; he could have sworn surprise flashed across her eyes though her face remained impassive. She let out a small snigger and placed a small, delicate hand in his.

"Whatever,"

His smile grew wider as he led her to the dance floor, placing a silky hand on her waist, supporting her frame whilst his other hand was clamped over Rima's tiny hand as she placed her other delicate hand on his shoulder as they danced in a waltz position.

He could smell her strawberry-scented hair mixed with her perfume which she almost never wore. Her breathing was slow and easy as they danced across the dance floor.

"Hold back a little, Rima-chan. Try to relax, there's no rush." he assured her, whispering into her ear softly. She held onto his hand tighter, causing his heart to speed up even more. "One step at a time, follow my lead."

He slowed down with the music, letting her catch up with him as he counted out the steps in a soothing, gentle tone. As time passed, every stepped she took became more fluid and confident, a small smile was gradually painted across her cute, flawless face and he felt his heart melting into a puddle.

He added in some twirls and deviated from the usual steps time to time surprising her but nonetheless, she smiled. The twinkle in her eye seemed to have returned during the dance and he felt his heart soaring high. He released her hand during a twirl as she let out a surprised gasp. He lips formed a small smirk as he caught her with perfect timing with a strong arm as the song came to an end.

They found themselves, staring intensively into each others' eyes, unable to look away. Her mouth was slightly parted, her chest was heaving in and out evenly. His heart was racing fast; he could hear his pulse in his ears as he stared into her honey-golden eyes, getting lost in them.

Snapping out of his thoughts and delusion, he quickly regained his poise and removed his arm swiftly, giving a small awkward cough.

"Ah, Rima-chan!" called out a certain boy with golden messy hair, he had a smile on as he walked towards them in quick hurried steps.

"Hotori-kun," greeted Nagihiko, smiling as his best friend came over. "I've reserved Rima-chan for you, have a nice evening." he gave a wink at Tadase, patting him on his shoulder encouragingly as he started to blush deep red.

While walking away, he'd made up his mind that he would stay no longer as watching them dance might ruin his good mood for the night. He was glad that at least now he knew; deep down, there was a spark of chance that she might actually be his after all.

He would wait for her...

He would wait forever if he could, just so that she could be his.

* * *

Five years have passed quickly and everyone had graduated from college. Nagihiko found himself sitting in the pews of the church, waiting for the arrival of the bride. With every second passing, he felt his heart shattering. The one he loved the most was finally getting married. He could not help but find it bittersweet that she was finally getting to the one whom she loved and loved her back as well.

Though she was not with him, he was glad at least he was considered a friend to her by getting invited to her wedding. It was an honour as he had thought that she had hated him all this years. He stole a quick glance at his watch. There was still time before his flight.

The sounds of Ikuto's violin was heard as everyone stood up, their eyes fell onto the petite, young bride who was entering the chapel with her father, arm in arm. Her long golden locks was let down, a silvery veil was placed over her head and she was in the most beautiful white dress which anyone had ever seen. She looked gorgeous, Nagihiko had to admit. His eyes were fixated only on her as she made her way to the front where her husband, Tadase, awaited.

The sounds of violin came to an end as Ikuto made his way back to Amu's side, smiling lightly. Everyone took their seats, watching the soon-to-be married couple take their vows.

"Do you, Hotori Tadase take Mashiro Rima as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor with a smile.

Tadase turned his gaze at Rima lovingly and smiled, "I do."

"Do you, Mashiro Rima take Tadase as your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a long pause; it was as if she was hesitating to answer it. Everyone caught their breath, hoping this would be a successful marriage and not a broken one.

She looked in his direction, their eyes meeting each other. Her golden eyes, though it was her wedding day, did not contain a single spark; instead, it seemed to be growing darker by the second. Nagihiko passed it off as she being nervous.

He gave her an encouraging smile to go on.

Her eyes flared in response to his smile, her eyes were probably the darkest shade of gold he had ever seen. She firmed up, looking determined than ever as she spoke the two words which bonded both Tadase and her with an unbreakable bond. "I do."

The pastor gave a smile of relief, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tadase gazed at Rima, hesitating as he leaned his frame forward towards her smaller one, planting a small peck on her lips and Nagihiko felt his heartstrings getting cut by an invisible scissors. Once again, he put on his facade, contributing to the loud, roaring claps from the audience. Everyone got out from their seats, going forward to congratulate the new married couple.

Nagihiko sat in his seat, waiting for the crowd to die out and when it finally did, he went forward.

"I give you two my blessing; I hope this really works out for you guys." He gave a mirthful smile, giving Tadase and Rima a hug before giving them his present to them.

"Thank you, Fujisaki-kun." Nagihiko, patted Tadase on his shoulder before looking down at Rima with a smile.

"I hope you found your happiness in this guy." He poked Tadase playfully who fanned him off with an equally playful smile. She brought her lips together, pressing it into a plain, thin line but did not say anything. Nagihiko pulled up his sleeves a little, taking a glance at his watch and smiled at them. "Well, I've got to go, bye." _Yes, and it would probably be the last time I ever see you again._

As he walked away, his smile faded quickly and was replaced with a small, sad frown. He was finally leaving. He was finally leaving for Europe, for _her._

He thought that he still had a glimpse of hope to be with her and thus decided to stay in Japan, in hopes that one day they would be together. It appeared that he was wrong. She had chosen Tadase over him and he had to accept it. The fire of hope had finally died away upon receiving her wedding invitation; he had never thought it would end this way.

Maybe it was time that he should focus on his career and give up on love for awhile. Europe would be a nice place to recuperate. He would have more space to breathe and could continue his studies or promote his dance there but after all that but would he be able to forget her?

Yes, It would be definitely hard to forget about her but if there was even a small chance that she was not happy with Tadase, he'll take her back where she faithfully belong to— him.

Yes, he'll still be waiting.

* * *

Two year had just passed and instead of being in Europe, Nagihiko was walking in hurried steps through a hospital in Japan with his two guardian characters following him. He had flown all the way from Europe after hearing the bad news and had rushed all the way to the hospital the moment he stepped foot on the land of Japan. His brows were furrowed as he chewed nervously on his lips, taking quick and sharp glance at the countless of doors that he had pass before finally coming to a stop at the one that said 'Mashiro'. He bit on his lips and took in a deep breath.

He twisted the brass knob with a shaky hand as the door creaked open.

He let out a gasp, eyes widened. His heart falling into the bottomless pit as he saw the woman he loved hooked up in many colourful wires which were connected to a single machine. Her once rosy cheeks were painted deathly pale and had bandages wrapped around almost every part of her body except her face. She was in a horrible state. A very horrible, horrible state. Her guardian character, KusuKusu was sitting on her pillow, looking up at her longingly.

He flew to her side immediately, his hands gripping tightly onto the metal railings of her bed, tears threatening to fall. He gulped hard, trying to control his tears from dripping. He felt a lump formed in his throat.

"How...?" was the only word he managed to squeeze out. Nagihiko was afraid that if he spoke more, the never-ending tears might flow.

"They said that there her survival rate was fifty-fifty. There might be a chance she'll never wake." answered a sad, solemn voice which sounded beside him.

His head shot to his right as he finally realize that Tadase was in the room, sitting next to Rima's bedside. His golden head was lowered onto Rima, his ruby eyes was filled with sorrow and sadness.

"No..." he denied, shaking his head. His eyes were squeezed shut. He just could not believe that her existence would cease to exist. No, he could not even think of Rima not existing in this world.

"She was hit by a drunk driver when crossing the road. The last word she spoke before losing conscious was 'Nagi' that's why I called you here." Tadase continued, his voice dripping with sadness.

He gulped once more, running the edge of his finger gently down her pale cheek. Her skin was as cold as ice and he felt his finger getting wrapped by its iciness.

"You might want to see this." Tadase slipped a small, pink book out of his jacket's pocket, passing it to Nagihiko who was flipping it around like a foreign object.

On the front cover of the small, pink book was written with an elegant handwritting he recognised.

_'Diary of Mashiro Rima'_

His eyes shot up as he turned towards Tadase with questioning eyes. He merely nodded.

"Turn to page one hundred and twenty-four..."

Nagihiko obeyed, flipping to the designated page. His two guardian characters flew to his side, peeking over his shoulder.

=.-=.-=.-

_March 17_

_It was like any other day, except that I kept finding myself staring at that annoying guy— Fujisaki Nagihiko. I just don't know why but every time he smiles, it just make my stomach have that uneasy feeling. I just can't help but think of him. This is so irritating! I wish he could get out of my mind._

_Recently, I've been getting along really well with Tadase, I've realised that he's actually a really nice guy unlike that annoying Fujisaki. _

_Rima_

_=.-=.-=.-_

_August 23_

_Today was rather... distracting? Tadase had confessed to me in front of everyone and It felt really uncomfortable; he would be so sad and embarrassed if I rejected him in front of everyone so I just accept him. I just wished that Nagihiko was the one who confessed instead, I think I might like him. I just don't know, I don't find him so annoying anymore._

_Rima_

_=.-=.-=.-_

_October 5_

_Today was disappointing; I was neglected by Tadase, as per usual. He just can't help not to break others heart. I really felt like going home at some point of the prom, it was really boring. Out of the blue, Nagihiko came up to me, asking to dance with me. It felt like a dream come true, I felt my heart pounding so loudly when I was dancing with him, I wonder if he could hear my heart beating against my chest? I wanted this dance to last forever. If only I was with him instead of Tadase. I just can't stop thinking of him. When I'm with Tadase, I'm always thinking of him. I can't help but wonder what would he do if he was the one spending the night instead of Tadase? Oh, I wished I was looking into his eyes instead._

=.-=.-=.-

_January 6_

_Today's my wedding day, they always say that a woman on her wedding day is supposed to be happy but I don't feel anything inside. I feel hollow, empty. I'm still thinking of him every day despite getting married with Tadase . I can't get him out of my mind. I just wished he could take me away and escape this town for a little while. If only I could tell him I loved him instead, maybe things would be different but I don't think he loves me anyway, the way I treated him since Elementary School... he'd probably hate me. Oh, If only he could tell me he loved me but it's already too late. He'd already left for Europe and I'm never going to see him again._

_Rima_

_=.-=.-=.-_

He clamped the diary shut, he had seen enough. Torrent of tears streamed down his face, free and fast as they trickle down his chin, imprinting itself onto the cover page of her diary. He sprawled out his arms onto the sheets as he hugged the unconscious blonde lying motionlessly on the bed, sobbing his heart out.

She'd loved him all this time. If only he'd just plucked up his courage and confessed she would not need to be in such pain. How could he be so blind to see that she was not even happy with Tadase? If only he made the first move, she wouldn't be in this state; she would be still awake, smiling. He was the biggest idiot in the world, thinking that if he'd waited, she would be by his side. His ignorance had brought on all this misfortune. He wrapped her with his arms, ignoring all the wires which were connected to her.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly. "I really do. I'm so sorry..." he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

"She'd really loved you; she wouldn't even let me touch her on our honey-moon." He'd forgotten that Tadase was still in the room, watching him cry like a baby. He gave him a comforting pat on his back and left the room, giving him some space.

"I've always loved you, right from the start, since Elementary Schoool. Please..." he sobbed, looking up from the sheets and into the porcelain face of the petite, young blonde in front of him. "Wake up, Rima."

He could have sworn he spotted a tear trickled down her fair, creamy cheek. His eyes widened as lips curled into a smile. "You can hear me?" he said, with excitement in a trembling voice despite the running tears.

"I love you, Mashiro Rima. I'll tell you that every single day till the day you wake. I promise." he said, hugging Rima tightly in his arms, "No, I swear."

_"Please... wake up."_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Here's my go at an angsty fic, I hope you guys enjoy it, constructive criticism is highly welcome. I would like to give thanks to my friend and unofficial beta once again, 13. This would most probably be a two-shot, depending on the kind of response I get. I could either just end it here or I could give it a happy ending which I'm considering on doing. And for those who like angst, I might just put up an alternate, sad ending to it. Stay tuned.**


	2. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara; it would be raining candies and candy bars, the day I own it.**

**Pairings: Rima X Nagihiko**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Ratings: T**

**A/N: I sincerely thank everyone for reviewing on the previous chapter, I'm really grateful for everyone's kind words. I just can't help but smile at all your reviews Thank you so much! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but I've done everything within my reach to make it interesting and I hope you guys enjoy it. I kind of had a small writer's block when writing this chapter and could not find any ways to end it but fortunately, I managed to, thank god. I quite like how it turned out despite of my many re-writes and re-do. Please sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Forever and Always

Six years had passed in a split second, Nagihiko was found waiting outside the entrance of a kindergarten, waiting to pick up his five-year old daughter, Temari. He stole a glance at his watch before tilting his head up, looking out for any signs of her. He tapped his foot and chewed on his lips, _she_ would not be happy if he was late again. He gave a shiver of what she might do.

There was loud cheer of 'hurray' and soon came the five-year olds, forming a stampede for the exit. He waited till the crowd died out as he spotted her small, petite girl with long violet hair like his, tied up into a high pony-tail with a delicate piece of ribbon, and a pair of golden-honeyed eyes walking towards the exit slowly, panting slightly. Like her mother, she was not much of an athlete.

"Te-chan!" he called out as her indigo head shot right up at him with a relieved smile. She reached out her arms, moving forward with quick, clumsy steps.

"Papa!" Nagihiko knelt down as his five-year old daughter pounced onto him, giving a hug of his life. He held her tightly in his arms, before settling her down.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked curiously with a smile. Little Temari was bawling her eyes out as she held onto the hand of her mother begging not to go to school in the morning, he was curious on how she managed to live through the day. "It wasn't as bad as you thought it was, right?"

She gave a nod, a grin played on her cute, adorable face.

"I made friends with Kiseki-kun, Daichi-kun and Ran-chan." Nagihiko's smile grew wider, he was glad that he not the only one that named their children after their Guardian Characters. He could not help but chuckle at the thought that Amu and Ikuto's next son would be called Yoru.

"Where's Rhythm and Temari?"

"The decided not to get squeezed by you." he teased his daughter as she pursed her lips and gave a playful pout. "I'm just joking; they're at home, helping out Mama." His eyes shot up as he bit his lips hard on the sudden remembrance. Crap, he had totally forgotten about not being late.

"Quick, Te-chan, we're going to be late." He scooped her up; ignoring her cries to be let down as he quickly unlocked his car and buckled her into the seat. He was so going to be late. He revved the car's engine a few times before zooming off.

He swerved around bends as he tried to rush past every red light possible. With every few seconds, he would steal a quick glance at his watch and bite his lips harder. He tightened his grip on the steering as he did a sharp bend, drawing a loud gasp from the back.

The outline of his house quickly spurred another ounce of adrenaline rush as he accelerated for the garage before hitting hard on the brakes.

He brought his watch to view and sucked in a sharp breath. He was late by five minutes. He went to the back and unbuckled Temari out of her seat, carrying her in his arms. She shot a familiar annoyed glare at her father.

"If Papa drives again, I think I won't want to see a car anymore." she shuddered as he gave a soft chuckle.

"You know, when you do that, you seemed a lot like your mother." He tousled her soft violet hair with a smile as he walked out of the garage and onto the doorstep, reaching into his pockets for his keys,

"I'm telling Mama." He felt his smile drop as he pursed his lips as he opened the door to his house.

"Tell Mama what?" responded a smooth, soft voice as the two violet heads turned. Beads of perspiration formed on Nagihiko's forehead as his face turned deathly pale, putting his daughter down.

There she was, standing in front of him like an angel descended from heaven, her golden locks was let down and her arms were placed akimbo with a small playful smirk on her face as Temari ran into her outstretched arms. He could sense the dark atmosphere brewing and gave a nervous smile at his wife. At times like this, he wished that she wasn't his.

"Mama!"

"Te-chan, how was school today?" Rima gave a small peck on Temari's cheek with a small, tiny smile.

"Great, I made friends with Daichi-kun, Kiseki-kun and Ran-chan." Rima arched a brow at her and eyed Nagihiko with a questioning gaze at the few names that were mentioned. He gave a shrug.

"How would you like if Papa baked his delicious scones tomorrow?" Temari's golden eyes lit up at her favorite snack as she squealed loudly, clapping her hands together, doing a small victory dance. Rima ruffled her violet hair as she shot Nagihiko a death glare he clearly recognized. She put on a mirthful smile, "Te-chan, why don't you go up to your room, I've got some things to say to your Papa."

Temari gave a nod, sensing the brewing storm as she scampered up the stairs. As soon as the sound of slamming of doors was heard, Rima's glare returned as she closed in on Nagihiko with slow, deliberate steps. Nagihiko gave a nervous chuckle as he backed away to the nearest wall.

"Why were you late? I've told you clearly not to be late before." she drawled, pursing her lips with furrowed brows.

"I-"

"How could you be late on our anniversary? You know how much this mean to me, all I want is for this day to be-" she started but was cut off short by Nagihiko as he pressed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. He leaned forwards; holding her tightly by her waist as she slowly succumbed to the kiss. After a few seconds, he broke off, smiling away.

"You're not going to be let off so easily." she said softly into his chest as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rima. This won't happen again, I promise." She looked up at him, giving him a sharp glare.

"That's what you said last year."

He gave a playful smile and tilted his frame towards her, crushing his lips against hers once more. He bent forward as she stood on tip-toes, her hands snaking up to his hair while he pulled her in pressing their bodies together. He broke off once more, giving a hopeful smile.

"Let's go to our special place." he whispered into her ear as he felt her shiver in his arms.

"But what about Te-chan?" she whispered back softly. He smirked and withdrew himself back a little; he swiped his car keys off the table and scooped his wife off her feet, drawing a surprise gasp.

"Rhythm, Temari and KusuKusu, take good care of Te-chan when we're gone. We'll be back soon!" he called out into the room before slamming the door shut without waiting for any reply, rushing out of the house and into the car as he zoomed off with his crazy driving.

"Nagihiko, where are we going?" She asked curiously, holding onto the seat tightly. He grinned at her.

"You'll remember soon enough."

* * *

He lent her a hand for the last few steps of the small, rocky platform at the beach. He pulled her up, slipping his hand into hers as they sat at the edge of the platform.

"You remember yet?" he asked, looking out into the far horizon. She gave a small nod, still smiling.

He had proposed to her six years ago on this platform.

They chuckled at the fond memory.

Unfortunately for them, Rima had woken up during one of Nagihiko's bathing breaks and was astonished to see Tadase beside her instead of him. When he returned, he received a big surprise but she refused to speak to him and avoided him till the day she was discharged. He had already guessed by then that the god of love loved toying with him so he had chased her all the way to the beach and knelt down on one knee, proposing to her with a ring.

He pulled her closer to him as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the salty sea breeze as the couple watched the sunset forming in front of them.

"I remembered I heard you told me that we were going to get married Paris when I was still in a coma." she smiled at him, the orange rays of the sunset giving her a glow.

"And that we would spend our honeymoon at Italy and write our names down on the wall of Juliet where they said it would make love everlasting." He added with a smile.

"And you actually kept your promise." He tucked a strand of gold locks behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, I love you and forever will." He reached down and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I love you too." she whispered, her golden eyes sparkled under the glow of the orange sunset.

"Happy anniversary." he whispered back and she gave a musical chuckle he loved.

"You still remember our promise here?" she asked in her soft, fragile voice of hers, her eyes glowing with genuine happiness he had never seen before they got together.

He grinned, holding up his pinkie and she followed suit.

"We'll always be together, forever..." He curled his pinkie around hers as she grinned her unique smile that never failed to melt his heart.

"And always." she ended as they brought their thumb as they pressed their foreheads against each other, smiling with their hearts.

She was finally his to be loved and he was finally hers to be loved. Nothing could possibly tear them apart anymore for she was finally in his arms,

_Forever and Always._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry If the ending is quite abrupt or rushed but I've already tried my best to end it. Constructive crticism is highly welcome, please point out any mistakes, I would be more than happy to change it. I would oso like to give thanks and credits to my friend and unofficial beta, 13. Please continue to stay tune as I might put up an alternate ending— the sad one anytime soon and thank you for everyone support, I'm really grateful. ~Candies4life**


	3. Alternate Ending: They Were Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara; the evil candies would have eaten me up by the time I'd own it.**

**Pairings: Nagihiko X Rima**

**Genre: Romance/Angst.**

**A/N: I've actually written this ending first but due to everyone's response, I could not bear to post this up as the official ending. The reason why I've updated this chapter so late is because it was under alot of re-editing and re-writing. I'd really appreciate for the reviews for my previous chapters, I'm really thankful for it. I've to admit that whenever I read your reviews, I find myself squealing like a high school girl xD. I was inspired to write this alternate ending by the story of 'Romeo and Juliet' where practically everyone dies but they were meant to be but they never got the chance to. I hope you guys enjoy the last bit of Waiting For You. Enjoy.**

* * *

They Were Meant To Be

There was a loud beeping noise coming from the machine that all the wires were connected to, it resonated through the four walls of the small confined room. All heads shot towards the machine as they feared for the worst.

The line which was jerking every few seconds had become a straight line. Both men stared back at the woman they both loved, tears brimming in their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Hotori-kun, get the doctor. Quick!" With a quick nod, Tadase dashed out of the room to look for the doctor.

Nagihiko held tightly onto her hand as tears trickled down his chin.

"Don't die, Rima, please stay with us a little longer..." he pleaded as the door sprung open, revealing a frantic Tadase, a doctor and a few other nurses.

They rushed to her side, plugging in device into a plug as they applied gel onto the device.

"One... two." The doctor placed the device onto her chest, giving her a zap of life, her body jerking upwards, still unconscious.

"No heartbeat." The nurse claimed as the doctor repeated the procedure multiple times.

"Check, one... two."

_"_No heartbeat." came the reply as the doctor shook his head, sighing. He placed the contraption down, his shoulder sagging.

"I'm sorry." he patted the two gentlemen in front of him on the shoulder as they stared back at him, wide-eye.

Before he knew what had happened, Nagihiko ran out of the room. He didn't want to hear it. He did not want to. He dashed up the stairs, as fast as his legs could carry him.

His Rima was dead. No, she can't be dead. She can't be gone. No, she is not dead. He shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached the rooftops. If she was going away, he would be going with her. They were going to be together forever.

He stood at the edge of the hospital, looking down. The cars and people looked like ants from where he was standing. He smiled. They were going to be together forever. He was going to be with his Rima now. He leaned forward, letting the wind envelope his entire being as he dropped from the highest peak of the hospital with a sad smile.

_Rima... _

* * *

_Rima..._

Rima's eyes flickered open, she'd heard him. She'd heard him calling her name. She had heard him confessing. She had felt his tears.

"N...Nagihiko...?" she uttered in a soft, painful voice as everyone spun towards her, surprise and happiness was flooded on their face. Her honey-gold eyes scanned the room for a certain boy.

"Rima-chan..." spoke Tadase, tears were running down his ruby eyes as he turned towards the doctor. "It's a miracle..."

The doctor placed his two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse and gave a smile at Tadase as he wiped away his tears of joy.

"Fujisaki-kun would be overjoyed." Tadase looked around the room, surprised. "Where is he?"

The door swung open as another doctor dressed in a white coat entered the room. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he spoke to Tadase and the doctor in a hushed tone. The words she managed to catch were 'Nagihiko' and 'dead'.

Tadase's smile curled down into a frown as his eyes were filled with bitterness, sparing a painful glance at her as he paced towards her, pressing his lips onto her forehead fondly.

She could feel his tears trickling down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Rima-chan." he whispered and she felt herself blink at his statement. She did not understand. Where was Nagihiko? It really can't be that he was...

"N...Nagi...?" was akk she managed to choke out, pain was surging through her. She refused to believe that he was dead.

"He's gone... He thought that that he was going to be with you..." Tadase spoke in his usual soft, and soothing voice as the tears began running down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

_Nagihiko..._

God must really hate them together. They'd never had the chance. Right till the end, they never had a chance to tell each other how they feel in their face. She could not even sob. With every jerk, her bones felt it was disintergrating.

She opened her eyes, realizing everyone was gone. She forced a painful smile as she looked to her right where the single machine stood with all the wires connected to. The switch was not far from reach, a little stretching was all that was needed. She forced herself up, pain overwhelming her entire body but she stood her ground. Cringing in pain, she bent sideways, reaching out for the switch that supplied the machine with power.

With the machine gone, her life source would be gone too. She flicked her fingers on the red switch as everything came to a stand-still. She slowly lifted her heavy body back to the bed, closing her eyes, bracing for the pain that was going to hit her anytime soon.

_I'm coming, Nagihiko..._

She let out a painful yelp as the anesthetic's effect went away and she felt the immense pain surge through her body. With every breath she took, she felt her heart slowing and the pain growing. She forced another painful smile. Her time was coming up...

_Thud..._

_..._

_ Thud..._

_ ..._

_ ...  
_

_ Thud..._

_ ..._

_..._

_... ..._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finally done with this story; I know it's pretty short, so I apologize. This would be one of my biggest and most successful projects yet. I would like to thank everyone for their support for the last few chapters. Constructive Criticism is gladly welcome here so keep it rolling. ~Candies4life**


End file.
